La ruleta de la vida
by antoelidelourdes
Summary: Zeth se ha enamorado de esos ojos fríos e hirientes, a ella no le molesta su presencia, le gusta estar a su lado. Hisoka no puede hacerle daño, algo se lo prohibe ¿podrá su caprichosa personalidad comprender lo que sucede?
1. Retrato

**1. Retrato.**

Zeth respiraba lentamente sentada en aquella mesita solitaria del fondo. Movía rápidamente su mano bajo la mesa, el lápiz parecía demasiado lento comparado con la velocidad de sus ojos que captaban cada detalle de aquel rostro con miedo a ser descubiertos mientras el carboncillo retrataba cada rasgo de ese hombre.

Tenía el cabello rojo y la piel blanquísima. Sus ojos eran finos y de tono elegante. Tenía cejas muy bien delineadas y en alto dándole un aire de autosuficiencia a su expresión. Su boca era ancha y sus labios en el punto exacto de grosor.

Su nariz… ¡santo cielo! Su nariz era respingada y elevada con cierto grado de prepotencia. Seguramente era un hombre caprichoso y cambiante de humor.

Su cuello firme y largo…Zeth rió nerviosa, en realidad nunca había visto una persona con tantos detalles finos en su rostro.

Le llamó la atención su peinado hacia atrás y esas marcas que tenía en sus mejillas: una estrella y una gota de payaso. Mirándolo bien, con esa ropa extravagante y esas botas de tacón alto realmente parecía un payaso, aunque, más bien, parecía joker.

Últimamente ya nada le extrañaba, en York veía muchas cosas que la perturbaban y luego se acostumbraba a ellas.

Él, era una más de esas _cosas_ que le llamaban la atención.

Era una mujer común y corriente, sus nervios y ansiedad eran fácilmente detectables por un cazador tan habilidoso como Hisoka, pero él había decidido no tomarla en cuenta. Sentía esos ojos color violeta sobre su presencia, le molestaban mucho y no sabía si podría contenerse de matarla.

Estaba aburrido de esperar a Illumi, seguramente se le había olvidado su reunión. Quiso divertirse un poco. Acomodó su silla de frente a la chica y se apoyó en su mano mirándola fija y fríamente.

No tendría más de 24 años, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos intensamente sorprendidos. Su expresión de ansiedad había cambiado de súbito al asombro al saberse descubierta, quiso saber por qué lo miraba tanto sin descanso pero se sintió complacido al notar ese rostro cubierto de vergüenza.

La mataría cuando menos se lo esperara.

Se levantó y volvió a su apartamento. Illumi no llegaría, lo conocía bien.

Zeth seguía de una pieza observando cómo se marchaba el tipo pelirrojo, a penas pudo respirar de nuevo sintiendo el corazón desbocado. Bebió un poco de jugo creyendo que con eso apagaría el fuego de sus mejillas.

Guardó su lápiz y observó el retrato con orgullo. Sí, había logrado captar ese carácter frío y calculador del hombre que helada los huesos solo con una mirada.

Se levantó algo aturdida aun, metió su croquis en el bolso y pagó la cuenta para dirigirse a casa.

El camino era largo, entrecortado por callejones; en un principio la pelinegra volvía a su pensión con el bolso pegado a su cuerpo y dando pasos rápidos. Más de una vez había corrido hasta la casa con el corazón en la mano del miedo que le provocaba andar sola por aquellas calles. Aunque ya no era así. Caminaba tranquila, estaba confiada en que nada podría pasarle y se había acostumbrado a esos oscuros pasadizos ahora tan familiares para ella.

Hisoka sonrió sacando un naipe bajo la manga. La sentía caminar hacia él, quería ver esos ojos violeta suplicando por su vida antes de degollarla, aunque antes debía preguntarle por qué lo había estado vigilando. Necesitaba un poco de acción aquella noche de primavera.

Caminó frente a ella de forma casual queriendo llamar su atención, adoraba jugar con su presa, hacerse su amigo para luego atacarla en el momento menos indicado. No acostumbraba pelear contra personas _normales _ pero esta vez algo lo llamaba hacia esa mujer.

-…oh…-Zeth se quedó estática ante esa figura imponente. Esos ojos finos y fríos la miraban con cierto descaro, eran ojos asesinos, aunque ella no lo sintió así. Solo estaba impactada por verlo allí de pronto. No esperaba encontrárselo tan luego.

Hisoka iba a hablar, pero ella no se lo permitió. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la chica desencajándolo, se suponía que debía correr al verse intimidada por ese rostro asesino, no sonreír como una boba.

El chico la miró interesado, ella había dado un paso hacia él mientras buscaba _algo _en su bolso. No había retrocedido, quizás merecería unos segundos más de vida.

Zeth sacó un naipe de cuatro tréboles tendiéndolo hacia él.

-…se…te cayó cuando te fuiste-dijo ella mirándolo a la cara con esa sonrisa estúpida-es tuya ¿verdad?

-…sí, lo es…-respondió Hisoka mirándola de pies a cabeza. No sabía qué era lo distinto en ella. El deseo de matarla se había calmado por el momento.

Notó la sangre en su mano derecha, seguramente se había cortado con la carta cuando la recogió.

Zeth seguía de pie frente a Hisoka sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos con esa curva molesta en sus labios. Sus ojos brillantes eran descaradamente infinitos y puros. Le causaban asco con solo mirarla, pero no podía matarla, por lo menos no esa noche.

El chico dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar dejándola sola.

Zeth sonrió. Su voz era tal cual la había imaginado.

* * *

Allí estaba otra vez, como todos los días, la chica de los ojos lila se sentaba en la mesita del café con su croquis en las piernas dibujando algún paisaje o retratando a alguien. Comprendió que seguramente esa era la razón por la que lo había estado observando una tarde entera.

Sin darse cuenta se había interesado en esa mujer de forma extraña. Solo quería verla para planear la mejor forma de quitarle la vida, más de una vez se había interpuesto en su camino pero no había logrado hacer nada. Zeth lo sorprendía con esos ojos y esa sonrisa de idiota en la cara.

Llevaba un mes intentando asesinarla y empezaba a molestarse consigo mismo. No podía demostrar debilidad ante una simple chica, aunque no era solo eso. En cuanto sentía las ganas intensas de cortarle el cuello, algo se interponía y no lograba concretar su acción.

No había vuelto a hablarle, solo se habían visto un par de veces por casualidad. La chica se complacía cada vez que notaba sus ojos sobre ella, lo sabía, mas, no podía decir que le molestaba.

Fue una tarde de abril que Hisoka la volvió a encontrar. Esta vez por mera fuerza del destino. Estaba ocupado cazando una víctima junto a Illumi alrededor de las 4 de la madrugada. Era un hombre muy ágil pero no muy fuerte, junto al mayor de los Zoldyck preferían entretenerse antes de salpicar de sangre sus manos.

Se tomó su tiempo para preparar su arma, sacó el 4 de trébol y corrió tras el hombre ocultando su presencia. Lo atraparía de sorpresa, en el momento exacto…lo dejaría agonizando para que Illumi lo hiciera sufrir un poco antes de enviarlo al infierno.

Sintió una esencia tras de sí, inconscientemente volteó para aniquilar a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

Zeth estaba ahí, de pie, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-…qué haces…-la voz de la chica por alguna razón lo congeló. Estaba molesta, se le notaba en el rostro.

-nada

-no lo parece…-dijo echando su cabello hacia atrás. Parecía agradecida de hallar a alguien, seguramente tenía problemas que Hisoka no quería escuchar, aunque no pudo moverse. Seguía de frente a la mujer mirándola con ojos interesados-… ¿Qué esperas? ¡Muévete!

Zeth lo apartó siguiendo su camino.

Ella había logrado tocarlo dándole un suave empujón ¿acaso se lo perdonaría?

Quiso ir tras ella y acabar con su vida. No podía por mucho que su mente intentara tironear sus músculos. Su cuerpo no se movería. Nada lo hacía querer matarla. No tenía sentido si no quería.

**_ok, tanto me insistieron con Rhea e Hisoka xD que saqué algo especial para este muchachito aunque con otro de mis personajes: Zeth, la típica chica bohemia y artista. Espero les guste...sé que nunca congenio al Hisoka de HXH con el de mis noves, pero bueee...el hombre es guapo xD hay que darle un poco de sentimiento a su vida ^^ Gracias :)_**


	2. Furiosa

**2. Furiosa**

Caminaba rápidamente. No quería mirar a nadie, no deseaba encontrarse con nadie. Estaba furiosa con Joey, ¿Cómo se le ocurría tratarla así? ¿Quién demonios se creía? No podía tratarla de esa forma solo por no ser una famosa artista como él. Estaban saliendo, debería haber sido un poco más suave para refregarle su éxito en la cara.

Al pensar en las palabras orgullosas de Joey pisaba aun más fuerte el pavimento con sus tacones haciéndolos resonar en la noche silenciosa. Tenía las mejillas encendidas por el coraje que la corroía.

-¡Púdrete! ¡Púdrete maldito infeliz!-gritó sin dejar salir ese par de lágrimas que apretaban su garganta.

-…no tienes por qué ser tan ruda…

_¿Qué hace él aquí?-_se preguntó mirando al pelirrojo que estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa extraña

-¿acaso me seguiste?-le preguntó bruscamente sacando un cigarrillo de su cartera. Necesitaba relajarse.

-te vi muy mal…me preocupé

-no mientas, ni tú te lo crees

Hisoka sonrió sorprendido. Tenía un carácter muy fuerte escondido detrás de ese semblante suave.

-¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila? No estoy de humor-le dijo sintiendo un escalofríos. Quería llegar pronto a casa.

El chico hizo una mueca de molestia. Odiaba ser tratado tan _normalmente._

Ella suspiró y apagó el cigarrillo que aun no llegaba a la mitad. Se tomó el cabello en una coleta y miró al pelirrojo con simpatía, era como si hubiese olvidado su malestar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-…no tengo obligación de contestar

-mi nombre es Zeth. Me gustaría saber el tuyo, no eres un desconocido para mí-le sonrió acomodándose la cartera

-Hisoka

-…Hisoka…-repitió-bien…Hisoka ¿sabes? No quiero sonar grosera pero tengo ganas de ir a mi casa y descansar ¿podrías correrte del camino? Me estorbas

Su sonrisa sínica y la frase: _me estorbas _hubiesen significado la muerte para cualquiera, menos para ella, solo se ganó una mirada asesina del parte del chico quien seguía sorprendido por la extraña inmunidad de ella a sus intimidaciones.

-¿o quieres acompañarme?-le preguntó ella sin ocultar su cansancio. En verdad estaba exhausta.

No hubo respuesta. Hisoka no se movía, ni siquiera cambiaba su expresión de desagrado.

Zeth se sintió débil de pronto, sus piernas no podrían soportarla. Buscó apoyo en la pared pero solo logró tropezar con sus tacones cayendo sentada al suelo. Se tocó la frente aguantando el mareo. Deseaba no ser tan frágil, cada qué sufría una emoción muy fuerte acababa en el suelo o con dolor de cabeza intenso. Empezaba a molestarle.

Quiso levantarse, no pudo, ahora le dolía el trasero y la espalda por la caída.

Sintió que la cogían de la cintura y de pronto se vio en los brazos de Hisoka quien la llevaba sin decir ni una palabra. Ni siquiera la miraba.

Zeth sonrió y descansó un poco, el chico llevaba un perfume francés y su extravagante ropa era muy suave. Estuvo a punto de suspirar; estaba tan despechada por la humillación de Joey que cualquier hombre podría hacerla sentir en las nubes.

Era una mujer muy pasional, todo lo que sentía movía sus acciones…y ese no se qué en aquel extraño la llamaba demasiado y le gustaba mucho. No negaría que algo parecido a la felicidad había aflorado en ella cuando lo vio aparecer en su camino.

-dónde me llevas…-preguntó sintiendo un poco de miedo

-a casa

-¿sabes dónde vivo?

Él no respondió. No quería reconocer que la había seguido un par de veces a la pensión donde arrendaba una habitación.

Zeth reconoció la personalidad estricta, caprichosa, lujuriosa y amoral de aquel hombre. No le molestaba, era el anti príncipe azul que había buscado en medio de los libros y el arte, el capricho de toda mujer.

Se detuvo frente a la gran casa de acogida y la chica se puso de pie en el suelo acomodándose el bolsito de tejido. Le dio las gracias y entró a la pensión encendiendo otro cigarro que no acabaría.

Hisoka frunció el ceño con molestia. Aun no comprendía sus propias acciones.

-¡basta…!-Zeth tomó la pintura amarilla lanzándola contra Joey-¡no quiero verte, déjame tranquila!

-Zeth, por favor…lo nuestro no puede acabar así

-¿lo nuestro? Pero si nunca fue nada serio…-rió sarcástica-¿no recuerdas cuando dijiste que en la vida de artista no hay espacio para el amor? ¡Tú me dijiste que sería así!

-…solo no quería reconocerlo, pero yo te amo. Créeme…-le dijo acercándose

-no te creo…

La furiosa mujer salió del cuarto de pintura sin mirar las caras de los demás que observaban la escena con sorpresa.

No podría almorzar de la rabia que sentía, ni siquiera había podido terminar la pintura que le habían encargado. No podía dejar de pensar sus problemas, deseaba nunca haber estudiado arte solo si significaba no haber conocido a Joey.

-…renunciaré…eso haré…-se dijo cambiando su ruta hacia el directorio del teatro, pero antes de entrar a la oficina del director, se devolvió regañándose por su estúpida idea. No podía renunciar, era lo único que le daba ingresos, que no eran muchos. Nadie la contrataría siendo tan joven y sin recomendaciones.

Salió como siempre hacia el café para dibujar un par de horas y refrescar su mente.

Había llorado toda la noche y estaba agotada. No había comido nada, moría de hambre y su cartera estaba en el teatro.

Se volteó buscando a Hisoka, quería verlo…pedirle que le pagara el almuerzo y luego ella le devolvería el dinero. Solo quería comer algo sólido. El agua gratis del local pronto la haría vomitar.

-…comida…-se dijo echándose sobre la mesa. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de dibujar.

Joey llegó a su lado demostrando su molestia, lo había humillado frente a todo el set del teatro, no se lo perdonaría.

-me vas a oír muy bien, nenita…-le dijo sentándose frente a ella

-¿puedes irte? No quiero verte

De pronto Joey la cogió del cuello de su blusa amenazándola brutalmente.

-vas a renunciar hoy mismo. No quiero ver tu lindo rostro a mi alrededor ¿te queda claro?-Joey la soltó haciéndola caer al suelo

Zeth se tocaba el cuello conteniendo la respiración. _Ya pasó, ya pasó…-_se decía mientras intentaba levantarse para huir.

-…ay, Dios…-se dijo mientras empezaba a correr con las piernas temblorosas.

Tomó la avenida principal hacia el puente, no quería ir a casa, quería…otro lugar, donde fuese menos donde Joey pudiese hallarla.

Su estómago estaba vacío, tenía sed y las calles comenzaban a verse nubladas.

Se apoyó en la pared dejándose llevar por su llanto, ya no podía soportarlo más. Quería volver a su país, no estar un segundo más en aquel lugar. Quería huir, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía. Era como si algo la mantuviese atada a aquella ciudad, _algo _que aun no encontraba.

-¿Qué haces ahí?

Zeth se levantó dando un respingo, no lo había sentido siquiera caminar estando a tan poca distancia de ella. Se sintió feliz de encontrar esa sonrisa suave en ese rostro frío.

Dio un gritito mientras lo miraba. Estaba ahí, como su héroe, como ella lo quería justo en el momento exacto. Si se hubiesen conocido antes, Zeth no habría dudado en abrazarlo con toda su fuerza.

-…Hisoka…-ella suspiró su nombre con desesperación. Era como si lo hubiese estado buscando, no se imaginaba que era él quien la había rastreado hasta allí.

-pareces triste

-… ¡no te imaginas cómo lo odio! ¡Me acaba de amenazar! Tengo miedo…tengo mucho miedo…-reconoció dando un sollozo-nunca lo había visto así…-se dijo consternada.

Hisoka sonrió. Joey llevaba minutos muerto en la calle que estaba frente al café. Un naipe en su corazón era la causa de su muerte.

El pelirrojo oía a Zeth sin demasiado interés, ella se desahogaba estando muy acalorada y enrabiada. Entre llanto, ironía y sarcasmo pronto se quedó callada, sentada en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas. Sollozaba de forma infantil. El miedo aun la tenía paralizada, era obvio que nunca había sido víctima de alguna agresión.

Hisoka estuvo muy cerca de dejarla sola cuando Zeth se levantó con ojos nublados.

-… ¿no conoces a alguien que quiera contratar una retratista?-le preguntó con la voz cortada-…me quedé sin trabajo y soy extranjera, necesito trabajar…

Zeth había creído que ese traje extraño y esas formas finas se debían a algún talento artístico, quizás era actor. Nunca creyó que se involucraba con un asesino despiadado de primer nivel.

**_Ahí está, jejeje pueden tirar tomates si quieren xDDD eso, la historia no sera muy larga pero si se trae mucho drama jijijijiji Gracias :)_**


	3. Ebria

**3. Ebria**

Él no respondió, Zeth suspiró destruida y volvió a sentarse abrazada a sus rodillas. No quería estar más en esa ciudad pero a la vez no quería volver avergonzada de no haber cumplido su promesa. Quería ser una famosa artista, sabía que pintando los fondos de escenas de un teatro no avanzaría mucho en su sueño pero por lo menos hacía lo que le gustaba.

-…estoy arruinada…-se dijo notando que esas botas de tacón alto se acercaban a ella

-no puedo ayudarte

-lo sé, olvídalo…ya encontraré algún trabajo por ahí. Gracias de todos modos…

-…Zeth

Ella alzó la vista, era la primera vez que decía su nombre y sonaba muy bien con ese tono distante.

-consérvala

A sus pies cayó el 4 de trébol que ella misma le había devuelto. En ese lapso de tiempo en que se dedicó a mirar el naipe, él desapareció. Zeth sonrió abiertamente, era un hombre enigmático, rudo…y real. Supo que lo quería suyo, supo que tenía una razón para quedarse en York.

Illumi se burlaba de Hisoka cada tarde, era extraño ver al mayor de los Zoldyck reír de esa forma pero el pelirrojo estaba acostumbrado y solía acompañarlo con grandes carcajadas. Esta vez era distinto, se reía de su repentino interés en la chica que hacía retratos, no dejaba de irritarlo con sus comentarios sobre _el amor._

-…de todas formas la mataré-se defendía Hisoka mirando cortando a su compañero, a lo que Illumi respondía con una risita escondida.

Adoraba enojar al pelirrojo, lo entretenía bastante con sus escapes de sentimentalismos. No era completamente estable como él, Hisoka era muy despiadado pero no significaba que no le dolía acabar con una vida, lo escondía, pero en el fondo no le gustaba del todo mancharse las manos con sangre. A Illumi le daba igual.

Llevaba una semana sin saber nada de la chica, no la había visto en ninguno de los lugares que solía estar, ni siquiera se veía por la pensión. Había desaparecido del mapa, no era que le preocupara, solo era extraño.

1 de mayo. Illumi había vuelto a casa, estaba solo y aburrido. Nada que hacer.

Una risa histérica llamó su atención, ahí estaba, ebria y fuera de sí.

Zeth reía descontrolada conversando con unos hombres que no parecían amigos suyos, eran dos de esos cerdos con cuerpo de humanos que buscaban chicas indefensas para utilizarlas a su modo en algún callejón.

La chica de ojos lila parecía no darse cuenta del peligro que corría, con esa botellón de ron en la mano cualquier se daba cuenta lo inestable que se encontraba.

Hisoka era feliz de verla de nuevo, además, tenía dos víctimas para acabar…y ¡lo entretenido era que había una razón para matar!

Caminó lentamente dejando que uno de los hombres amenazara a Zeth, la chica ebria parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, sus ojos se nublaron de temor pero seguía riendo como loca desenfrenada.

Una fuerte cachetada dio en la mejilla del hombre rubio que había tocado osadamente el cuerpo de la chica; ella solo se había defendido y no servía de nada. La parte de su cerebro que seguía sobria comprendió que acabaría en un callejón…posiblemente muerta.

Hisoka se relamió los labios conteniendo ese deseo efervescente de asesinarlos que había surgido en él, no podía calmarse, no quería contenerse.

Alzó dos naipes dirigidos al cuerpo de esos cerdos. Zeth había empezado a gimotear queriendo soltarse mientras soltaba insultos e improperios con toda su fuerza. Esas palabras no quedaban bien en su boca, la hacían ver como una prostituta…no encajaban con su personalidad fuerte pero angelical.

-Zeth…-la llamó con normalidad, como si se hubiesen hallado en un café-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hisoka…-la chica intentó soltarse y correr a su lado. Se sentía segura cuando lo tenía cerca. Lo había extrañado esa semana de ocio.

No quiso matarlos frente a los ojos de la chica, era obvio que nunca había presenciado un homicidio. Solo los golpeó en la nuca dejándolos en el suelo, les daría una noche más de vida, la última. Miró a Zeth con una sonrisa amable, quería pasar con ella un rato, una extraña necesidad se había clavado en su interior desde que la había visto ebria.

Zeth sonrió y se echó a reír mientras sus ojos lloraban. Seguía tan borracha como nunca lo había estado.

El chico estaba de espaldas a ella mirando la calle, la estaba esperando, Zeth seguía con sus emociones descontroladas que no tenían freno. Hisoka sentía que pronto acabaría su paciencia.

La chica de pronto quedó en el suelo tan inconsciente como los hombres, el alcohol había atiborrado su cerebro y al caer tan bruscamente se había lastimado la cabeza.

Hisoka la miró un tanto desconcertado. Suspiró con cansancio y tomó a Zeth cargándola en su hombro. Ella no despertaría, por lo menos en 12 horas.

Esperó a que los hombres volvieran en sí. Dejó a Zeth en el suelo y se entretuvo una media hora cortando algunos dedos y otros miembros antes de dejarlos morir lentamente por la pérdida de sangre.

Caminaba pesadamente hacia su apartamento con la chica en brazos, era frágil, solo con tocarla podía notar lo débil que era; su aura notaba lo angustiada que estaba, se sentía perdida y desconsolada. Tenía el corazón roto. Hisoka no recordaba haber conocido a una mujer tan inconsistente. Solía interesarse en hembras fuertes y dominantes. Aunque Zeth se veía con un carácter muy fuerte, su inestabilidad emocional le jugaba en contra.

Se dio cuenta que era la primera mujer que llevaba a su departamento sin deseos de llevársela a la cama, era extraño, pero lo dejaría pasar solo por esa vez. Se alejaría de ella, lo estaba quitando de su línea.

La dejó sobre la cama y se sentó a los pies desordenándose el cabello. Se quitó los zapatos y se pasó el dorso de la mano por el rostro quitándose el maquillaje. Se sentía cansado y le dolía la cabeza. Sonrió al sentirse tan _humano._

A Zeth le costó mucho abrir los ojos, le pesaban mucho y un extraño hedor a alcohol le causó nauseas. No solía beber, pero recordaba que la noche anterior había decidido tomar una botella de ron sin detenerse…para saber cómo se sentía. No recordaba mucho ni quería acordarse qué cosas había hecho estando ebria.

Se cubrió hasta la cabeza notando que su cama estaba distinta, miró el techo y supo que no estaba en la habitación de la pensión.

Se sentó de pronto en la cama mirando a su alrededor. Era una habitación amplia, la cama era grande para una sola persona aunque todo indicaba que no había más de una persona ocupando el lugar.

Había un escritorio, una mesita de noche con una lámpara y un juego de naipes.

-naipes…-se dijo con una imagen fugaz en su mente. No lo recordaba con exactitud, pero sabía que había visto a Hisoka. Sí.

Se miró a sí misma comprobando que estaba vestida, aunque no se le iba ese miedo de no entender lo que había sucedido.

Se levantó muy mareada, estuvo a punto de caer sobre el escritorio.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación entrando al salón del apartamento, era muy lindo. Si era de Hisoka, el chico vivía a grandes lujos.

Fue hacia el balcón sabiendo que lo encontraría ahí. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas que adornaban el mirador, había estado tomando un café, la taza vacía estaba en el suelo.

El chico la miraba con esa sonrisa extraña y amable que parecía no encajar en esa expresión fría. Zeth sonrió de vuelta, Hisoka tenía el cabello hacia delante y la piel sin ningún tipo de tatuaje, se veía muy bien esa ropa casual, llevaba una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos. Se veía distinto.

-llevas 13 horas durmiendo…-le dijo el chico levantándose hacia ella

-¿de verdad…?-Zeth recordó de pronto en la situación en que se hallaba-…disculpa… ¿podrías decirme cómo llegué aquí?

-…te encontré ebria e inconsciente en un callejón. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era traerte a un lugar seguro…-respondió con cierta indiferencia

Zeth se sorprendió, nunca le había dirigido tantas palabras de una sola vez. Quiso abrazarlo, pero necesitaba una ducha para quitarse el hedor a alcohol tan impropio en ella.

-gracias…-le dijo con una sonrisa-…am, ¿podrías prestarme el cuarto de baño? Necesito una ducha…-rió algo nerviosa sin mirarla a la cara

Una hora más tarde, Zeth ya se sentía en casa mientras se preparaba algo para comer. Hisoka era muy silencioso, no hablaba mucho aunque no dejaba de mirarla. Ella conocía ese tipo de hombres que son reservados hasta cierto punto en que ya no pueden ocultar su buen carácter y simpatía. Estaba segura que el pelirrojo era uno de ellos, mas, no podía quitarse esa sensación que algo escondía detrás de esos ojos fríos. Quizás un pasado que no quisiera recordar, alguna herida muy grande o…un secreto.

Tenía el cabello mojado ya que acababa de bañarse, se había puesto solo la blusa y el pantalón, la chaqueta y el chaleco estaban chorreados con ron y no quería andar por ahí como una borracha.

Le dolía mucho la cabeza, sabía que tener la cabeza húmeda le haría peor, pero ya no podía seguir molestándolo. Estaba en deuda con él, aunque no sabía cómo pagarle.

-…estoy cansada…-dijo sentándose en el futón frente a Hisoka quien parecía entretenido construyendo una torre de naipes-¿haces magia?-preguntó entusiasmada. Él sonrió sin decir que sí, en realidad, algo así era lo que hacía. Solo usaba su nen, mas, para ella, una mujer común, era magia-…ya veo, que entretenido-sonrió-mi padre se dedicaba a hacer trucos de magia, nunca comprendí por qué le gustaba tanto. Encontraba tonto obsesionarse con simples cartas de póker, para él eran su vida…-sonrió-supongo que tú lo entiendes ¿no? ¿Cuál es el afán de estar todo el tiempo con naipes?

-es un reto

-… ¿ah, sí?-sonrió al escuchar al fin una respuesta

-intenta terminar la torre…-le desafió entregándole seis cartas

-…hm…-se acercó a la mesita de centro colocando las cartas que faltaban con manos firmes hasta completarla-¡Lo logré!-sonrió

Hisoka rió, no había encontrado a nadie que pudiese hacerlo mejor que él.

-papá lo hacía siempre…-agregó Zeth-sé que la clave es poner primero la parte superior del naipe para no cargar el peso de tu mano en la base que es muy débil…-sonrió-¿hace cuánto que te gustan?

-no lo recuerdo

-…oh… ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿28?

-…27

-ah…-dijo como si hubiese entendido muchas cosas

-¿y tú?-le preguntó desarmando la torre

-23…llevo 2 en York

-dijiste que eras extranjera

-…sí, vengo del país del norte-sonrió con sus ojos violeta algo nostálgicos-quise probar suerte, pero ya ves que no me funcionó-dijo algo dolida-…tendré que volver pronto a mi país. No quiero seguir aquí…menos ahora que me despidieron del teatro

-¿Por qué?

-…porque Joey apareció muerto hace unos días, todos me echaron la culpa. Dijeron que por celos lo había matado…-agachó la mirada sin ocultar su pena-…no sé quién lo hizo…me da igual que me culpen de algo que no cometí, pero…pero nadie tenía derecho a arrebatarle la vida a Joey. Nadie. Odio a esa persona, no me importa quien haya sido…quiero se pudra en el infierno…

Los naipes cayeron al suelo. Hisoka estaba confundido. Zeth no sabía que tenía en frente al asesino de Joey y que con sus palabras habían hecho nacer cierta culpa en su interior. Él solo lo había hecho porque Joey le había hecho daño.

_Nadie tenía derecho a arrebatarle la vida a Joey_.

Esas palabras eran demasiado rudas y lo confundieron fácilmente.

-¿pasa algo…?-ella se apresuró a recoger las cartas dejándolas sobre la mesita-¿acaso también piensas que yo maté a Joey? ¡no es cierto, te lo juro por mi vida!

-te creo

-…oh…-suspiró aliviada-supongo que la policía me estará buscando, por eso huí de la pensión y no he vuelto al café. Serán los primeros lugares a los que irán

-puedes quedarte aquí si quieres

-… ¿de verdad? ¿Y si creen que eres mi cómplice? Te meteré en problemas

El chico rió y meneó la cabeza sin dejar de sentirse abrumado por la inocencia de Zeth. Ella realmente vivía en el mundo común, no entendía nada.

-¡qué lindo eres…!-Zeth sonrió y se levantó abrazándolo con fuerza-…no sé cómo agradecerte, gracias, gracias…eres el mejor hombre que he conocido…-le sonrió alejándose de pronto-lo siento…-rió nerviosa tomando los naipes de las manos de Hisoka-¿sabes jugar póker?

-…no mucho-reconoció como si no le hubiese afectado el impulsivo gesto de la chica

-oh, es muy fácil…-sonrió revolviendo las cartas-vamos a jugar…-sonrió volviendo a su ligar frente a él

Pasaron cerca de dos horas, Hisoka aprendía muy rápido aunque ella parecía más experta. Conforme avanzaba el tiempo, el hielo se iba rompiendo lentamente hasta que Zeth atravesó esa mirada fría hasta llegar al chico simpático que Hisoka solía sacar cuando estaba con su gente de confianza que no eran más de 3, contando a la mujer de los retratos.

-¡no, es trampa…!-dijo ella soltando sus cartas-…ok, ok…perdí-refunfuñó molesta

-te lo dije

-…no creí que aprenderías tan rápido…-dijo mirando la hora-ya son las cinco

-qué…-Hisoka miró el reloj con sorpresa. Sin decir nada, se calzó unas zapatillas y salió corriendo dejándola sola.

Zeth se levantó intentando preguntar qué rayos pasaba, pero comprendió que no recibiría respuesta y lo dejó ir.

**XP pobre Zeth, no se imagina con quién está tratando ... ¿se enterará de que Hisoka es un asesino? ¿Hará algún cambio en aquel frío corazón? 3**

**Gracias :)**


	4. Un día normal

**_Uffff *-* me ha salido más sentimental de lo que esperaba. Este es el penúltimo cap. Dije que sería corta xD pero en verdad me da pena xDD _  
**

**4. Un día _normal_**

Cerca de las 5 de la madrugada, sintió que alguien llegaba al apartamento. Se levantó alegremente, había estado preocupada toda la noche ya que Hisoka no aparecía en tanto tiempo. Encendió la luz y solo pudo ver unas gotas de sangre en la alfombra. Todo se volvió negro de un segundo a otro,

El pelirrojo la recibió en su brazo dejándola sobre el futón.

Había sido una pelea algo sangrienta, toda su ropa estaba con manchas rojas, incluso su rostro estaba salpicado. No quería que Zeth lo viera así.

Cuando Zeth volvió en sí, el chico la miraba como si algo le hubiese pasado. Le dijo que se había desmayado, ella le creyó, por qué Hisoka le mentiría ¿no? Zeth le dijo lo preocupada que había estado y soltó algo así como un reproche por dejarla sola casi medio día.

Él le sonreía y asentía a todo dejando que ella lo regañara. Le gustaba verla con energía y orgullosa de su carácter fuerte. Era una mujer que hablaba muy directamente y casi sin filtros. Le gustaba. Esa chica le gustaba mucho.

-… ¡y deja de mirarme con esa cara de idiota!-terminó diciendo Zeth

Hisoka rió y fue a la cocina en busca de algo para comer. Debía reconocer que le gustaba la buena mesa aunque tenía horarios desordenados y cuando madrugaba le daban momentos de hambre que parecían insaciables.

-…lavé mi ropa mientras no estabas, espero que no te moleste-le dijo la pelinegra algo incómoda.

-si te invité a quedarte, es para que te sientas como en casa-le aclaró el pelirrojo metiéndose una tostada con mantequilla a la boca

-gracias…-Zeth volvió al living sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Solo podía mirar la alfombra.

-¿no tienes hambre?

-…no…-rió-…comes como un loco…-le dijo haciéndolo sonreír. De pronto notó una herida en el brazo del chico, era muy profunda a pesar de que no sangraba y había otra en su hombro-¿Dónde andabas?

-por ahí…

-…ya veo…

La chica fue a su lado y revisó sus heridas con ojo crítico, como si supiera lo que hacía.

-¿tienes algún antiséptico y vendas?

-…da igual. No es nada grave.

Y en realidad no lo era, en un par de días no tendría ni un rasguño, pero Zeth parecía convencida y decidida.

-son…cortes de… ¿cuchillas?

-me caí

Se miraron un segundo y ella se echó a reír con ímpetu.

-¿Qué me escondes, eh?-la voz confiada de Zeth le sedujo bastante-¿eres un maleante? ¿Acaso un abusador?-rió

-¿tú qué crees?

-…que no…-sonrió

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-porque sí

-esa no es una respuesta, es solo una evasión

-…pues…mi respuesta es que no hay respuesta para esa pregunta-le sonrió notando de pronto lo cerca que lo tenía. Podía sentir su respiración y esos ojos mirándola con curiosidad-…bien ¿tienes o no?

-no

-ok…-se acomodó a su lado mirando sus uñas-¿Qué harás mañana?

-saldré todo el día, no paso mucho tiempo aquí

-¿en qué trabajas? ¿Cómo puedes pagar un departamento así?

-…no te lo diré

-¿Por qué no? Ya te he dicho todo sobre mí…me gustaría saber un poco más…

-¿de mí?

-sí

-¿Por qué?

Hisoka había evadido la pregunta muy fácilmente. Era tan fácil manejarla a su gusto que lo hacía reír a menudo.

-…porque me gustas

Zeth le sonrió sincera. No le mentía. Aunque él sabía lo que producía en ella, nunca esperó una respuesta tan honesta y tan rápida. Él sonrió con cierto tono sensual, pero no dijo ni hizo nada. Solo la miró.

-creo que dormiré un poco…-dijo Zeth levantándose con el rostro un poco avergonzado, pero el chico la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca-¿qué…?

Se miraban fijamente, una tensión se acumuló entre ellos mientras los ojos lila de Zeth mostraban un destello de miedo por esa mirada tan hiriente y fría. Sentía que Hisoka le haría daño, lo presentía.

-…déjame…-susurró. Hisoka agachó la mirada intentando no oprimir tan fuerte el brazo de la mujer-¡que me sueltes!

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?

-…suéltame, por favor…

-no quiero

-¡suéltame, idiota! ¡O gritaré, juro que gritaré!

-…no servirá de nada…

-Hisoka…-Zeth no comprendía el cambio de actitud del chico. Ahora sentía que le temía y cabía aun más encajada la idea en su cabeza de que él no era bueno, que era un hombre malo…alguien que le haría daño…

-no te resistas…

-… ¡déjame en paz!

Usó su mano libre para intentar abofetearlo, pero él detuvo su brazo con facilidad. La soltó un instante y la cogió de la cintura aferrándola contra su cuerpo con violencia. Zeth lo miró con ojos desorbitados, tenía miedo…demasiado para poder ocultarlo.

-qué…te sucede…-su voz sonó lánguida y nerviosa-…suéltame…por favor…-le rogó notando cómo él relajaba su aprensión-…no me hagas daño…-lloró sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara-…yo no tengo nada…

Hisoka le sonrió abrazándola dulcemente dejando que se desahogara en él. Ella lloraba con mucha fuerza, en realidad sí la había asustado. Prefería tenerla sumisa y tranquila, no le gustaba cuando las mujeres se pasaban de listas. Aun así, sabía que Zeth no era el tipo de chica que creía. Era débil y necesitaba apoyo, algo que no solía compadecerlo. Había olvidado ese sentimiento de conformidad al abrazar a alguien más débil…no se sentía tan mal…

-era una broma…-le susurró al oído ganándose una buena cachetada. Esta vez entendía que se lo merecía.

-¡qué tipo de bromas son esas! Fue una broma muy pesada…-dijo llorando aun más-…no vuelvas a hacerlo…por favor…

-…ok…ok…-le dijo acariciando su cabello

Se sintió un poco culpable. Nunca le reconocería que en verdad tuvo deseos de matarla, que si no hubiese sido por la compasión que le produjo el miedo de ella, fácilmente la habría cortado en pedazos librándose al fin de su odiosa presencia en su vida.

Quiso pedirle que dejara de llorar…no soportaba más ese llanto estúpido.

-…basta…-le dijo soltándola y sentándose en el futón-no me gusta cuando lloran mucho…

-¡es tu culpa!-le dijo Zeth secándose la cara-…no quiera que vuelvas a hacer algo así…me dio mucho miedo

-¿es una orden?

-¡sí, lo es!

Hisoka se echó a reír.

Zeth se sentó junto a él y lo miró aun sintiéndose muy molesta. Esa sonrisa amable no le quitaría su enojo. Sus manos todavía temblaban por el miedo. Suspiró muy cansada, llevaba casi un día completo sin dormir y el chico que tenía al lado la hacía mantenerse nerviosa todo el tiempo.

-decidí que el lunes me iré a casa de una amiga-dijo ella jugueteando con sus manos trémulas

-¿ah, sí?

-sí

-eso es en cuatro días

-sí. Me enviará el dinero para los pasajes a mi cuenta corriente…llegará mañana. Está lejos de casa, por eso no puedo irme antes. Lo siento…no quiero ser una molestia…-le sonrió fingiendo conformidad. Zeth no quería estar mucho más tiempo con él o le costaría aun más despegarse de su lado-…en verdad te agradezco. No tengo nada que darte…así que…no creo que pueda…recompensarte por esto

-no te he pedido nada

-…por eso…-sonrió-por eso creo que eres demasiado amable…te daré mil veces gracias hasta que me vaya-rió mirándolo con ojos brillantes. Él le respondió con una sonrisa.

-va a amanecer…-dijo mirando hacia el balcón

-los amaneceres en esta ciudad no son lindos. Son mejores los del campo, donde puedes sentir de verdad como el mundo despierta…aquí solo ves edificios y el humo de los automóviles arruina la postal…-dijo con indiferencia

-Zeth

-qué…

-¿tú crees en el más allá?

-¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-¿crees que cuando mueres…hay otro mundo?

-…hm…sí, yo creo que sí. Cuando muera espero ir al cielo y encontrarme con papá. Lo extraño mucho.

-¿puedes encontrar a quienes extrañas?

-yo creo que sí…o no tendría sentido creer en el más allá

-¿se necesita cariño para vivir?

-¿Por qué me preguntas estas cosas?

-…solo…responde…

-hm…es obvio que sí. Sin cariño, afecto, amor, amistad…o como quieras llamarle, la vida no tiene un por qué. Todo lo que haces terminas haciéndolo por amor… ¿acaso tú no crees en el amor?

-no. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

-…no, no lo es…-sonrió acercándose sinuosamente

-¿Por qué estamos vivos, Zeth?

-para ser felices

-tú no eres feliz

-tú tampoco

Hisoka la miró sorprendido de las palabras de Zeth, nunca había pensado en su felicidad. Solo lanzaba preguntas al aire para impedir que se formaran en su cabeza ideas sucias con esa mujer.

-no me puedes decir que eres feliz…se te nota en la cara que no es así-dijo Zeth acomodándole un mechón de cabello tras la oreja con ternura casi maternal-serías un mentiroso

-lo soy…-le sonrió

-¿…sí…?-rió entretenida mientras el sol entraba lentamente al salón iluminando ese rostro angelical-mientes

-no

-entonces no eres un mentiroso…

Hisoka sonrió agraciado con el juego de Zeth y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando la mano de la chica rozó su mejilla formando una dulce caricia. Quiso apartarla…no recordaba la última vez que alguien había hecho algo así ni mucho menos sabía si alguna vez en su vida había sentido un apretón de estómago tan fuerte como el que le produjo sentir esa boca fina buscando la suya.

Una parte en su interior calculaba fríamente los movimientos para usarla en sus deseos más ocultos y libidinosos. La otra, seguía sorprendida sin darle tiempo a respuesta.

Su mente seguía confundida mientras poco a poco el beso de Zeth lo iba envolviendo. No comprendía su propio actuar lento y pausado, solía ser dominante y casi brutal con las mujeres, no las dejaba respirar y buscaba siempre una buena diversión o no servían para nada.

No podía huir del encanto de aquella mujer, cada movimiento de su lengua…cada caricia en su rostro le hacía creer que existía algo más que obligar a los demás a hacer lo que él quería.

No quería separarse de ese beso dulce y a la vez deseaba desnudarla de una vez para hacerla suya.

Una extraña dulzura lo recorría, nunca habría creído que un beso pudiese hacerle sentir tan bien simplemente porque la chica le gustaba. Zeth lo desencajaba por completo. No cabía dentro de la lógica en la que había vivido durante toda su vida: matar, placer, dinero, mujerzuelas, el mundo a sus pies.

Se sentía humillado, pero le gustaba estar humillado a los pies de Zeth. Le producía algo parecido a la felicidad.

Ella lo había empujado lentamente sobre el futón colocándose sobre él, era divertido ir tan lento, era algo diferente y provocador.

-…me gusta tu cabello rojo…-le susurró al oído sabiéndose dominante de la situación. No era cazador ni tenía alguna especialidad, solo había detectado cierta debilidad en la personalidad de Hisoka. Con un par de risas de por medio volvió a besarlo hondamente en la boca, sabía que lo suavizaba con cada caricia. Había descubierto que era un hombre solitario, dolido y con falta de afecto. Era obvia su debilidad.

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de Zeth, sentía…y sabía, que era su último día.

_**Ok, solo decir gracias :) no sé que pasó hoy pero nadie me visitó xDD tal vez ya los aburrí. Bueno, seguiré escribiendo de todas formas. Los quiero. Gracias :)**_


	5. Desesperación sconsuelo

**5. Desesperación. Tristeza. Desconsuelo. Perder.**

Zeth lo miraba con esos ojos brillantes que le sacaban esa sonrisa de idiota. Estaba aun sobre ella acorralándola con sus brazos. Su cuerpo era tan frágil como un cristal, era muy delgada y tenía la piel suave. El pelirrojo dejaba caer su cabello un tanto húmedo por el sudor. No podía dejar de observarla, esa sonrisa…le hacía sentir escalofríos pensar lo que podría hacer por ver esa sonrisa.

Zeth era diferente, siempre lo supo.

Sentía como si su vida hubiese tomado un tono distinto, ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Sexo no era la palabra, era algo más. Se había entregado a esa mujer sin siquiera pensarlo. Se había dejado llevar por ese juego sin sentido, se había permitido sentir algo más que la piel de ella. La había tenido pecho contra pecho sintiendo el latir de su corazón. Había vivido una aventura que lo había llevado al éxtasis a través de esos ojos lila.

No entendía nada, ni quería entender. Solo volvía a sonreír, besando dulcemente la boca de una mujer tan desconocida como única.

Ya no creía poder vivir sin sentir esa mano suave en su rostro o esa voz nerviosa diciéndole cosas al oído.

Todo seguía sin explicación.

Se dejó caer a su lado intentando dejar de sentirse tan extraño. ¿Dónde estaba su frialdad de mente en ese instante? Seguramente en el living con su ropa.

Zeth se había acomodado a su lado con la cabeza sobre su pecho. No recordaba a ninguna mujer que hubiese hecho eso. Todas se iban de inmediato, la mayoría traumatizada por la experiencia.

-…dijiste que tenías que salir…-le recordó ella sin notar el estado abrumado de Hisoka

-da igual…

-qué bien…-sonrió bostezando y enlazando sus piernas con las del chico.

Zeth no tardó en quedarse dormida. Estaba inmensamente cansada y no se veía arrepentida por haber dormido con un casi desconocido.

Hisoka miraba el techo con los ojos muy abiertos, necesitaba encontrar una respuesta lógica o acabaría volviéndose loco.

Se levantó lentamente, quería huir. Quería alejarse de Zeth por miedo a convertirse en uno más de los débiles compasivos del mundo.

Estuvo bastante rato con la cabeza bajo la ducha helada, le dolía la nuca de lo fría que estaba, pero era necesaria. No quería dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos ridículos que la chica había despertado en él con tanta facilidad.

Estaba un poco atrasado pero alcanzaba a llegar a su reunión con Illumi.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió sin antes quedarse un instante mirando a Zeth. Una presión se apoderó de él mientras miraba aquel frágil cuerpo.

Zeth moriría. No la volvería a ver. Algo se lo decía.

Pensó en ir rápido donde su compañero, cumplir rápidamente la misión y volver a su lado, para mantenerla a salvo de cualquier cosa. A pesar de su seguridad. Algo en su interior le decía que de nada serviría. Prefirió auto convencerse.

Se vio a sí mismo oliendo una vez más aquel aroma que quería recordar por siempre, estuvo a solo milímetros de robarle un beso mientras dormía, mas, no lo hizo y retrocedió saliendo raudamente hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Se encontró con Illumi muy pronto y partieron hacia la guarida de la presa.

Era un hombre joven, alrededor de su misma edad, tenía una mujer y 2 niños. Era un pedido a la familia Zoldyck, los querían muertos a todos, mientras más sangre se derramara, más alta sería la paga.

Habían aceptado sin pensarlo. La oferta basal ya era muy buena y podrían subirle si aplicaban un poco de sufrimiento a la pequeña familia.

Illumi notó cierta inestabilidad en Hisoka, no le dijo nada, solo entró a la casa del hombre con imponencia.

-…Illumi

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿crees en el más allá?

-claro que no. O no mataría personas.

Hisoka meditó su respuesta. Zeth sí creía en el más allá, incluso creía que se podría encontrar con las personas que amaba, ¿a quién creerle?

-…bien… ¿los niños los dejamos para el final?-preguntó Illumi entrando al salón donde la familia tomaba desayuno

-primero los niños…no seas cruel-dijo Hisoka con cierto tono de molestia

-qué compasivo estás hoy…

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó el padre mientras la madre acogía a dos niñas pequeñas en son de protección

-…eso no te interesa-dijo Illumi sacando sus agujas-…esto dolerá un poco…

-mamá…-una de las niñas había empezado a llorar aferrándose a la espalda de su padre que los protegía

-apártate…-dijo Hisoka con sus naipes preparados. Pero no tenía ganas de asesinar esa mañana. Un mal presentimiento no quitaba a Zeth de su mente-…no queremos que los niños vean sangre

-¿de qué hablan…?-la madre abrazaba con fuerza a sus pequeñas sin dejarlas ver a los desconocidos

El padre había tomado un cuchillo en forma amenazante, pero su mano temblorosa indicaba lo inexperto que era en la pelea.

-corre, corre con las niñas…-dijo a su esposa.

Hisoka las dejó ir. Pronto las encontrarían.

El hombre quedó reducido a pedazos.

Illumi lo había matado lo más lento posible, quería más sangre para cobrar más. No comprendía por qué Hisoka no lo había ayudado a torturar a la presa, solía entretenerse con eso.

Salieron en busca de las 3 chicas. La madre había corrido gritando por ayuda pero no estaba muy lejos. Estaba en un callejón consolando a sus pequeñas. Lloraba mucho.

Illumi había dicho a Hisoka que se encargara de ella ya que no le agradaba acabar con la vida de niños inocentes. Lo había dicho con tono despectivo. Esperaba una risa de su compañero, solo vio los ojos preocupados de Hisoka mientras corría hacia el callejón y se impresionó. Había algo más en esa cabeza pelirroja… ¿la chica de los retratos? ¿Qué había pasado en ese día que estuvo fuera?

Hisoka lo haría rápido.

Sorprendió a las niñas quebrándoles al cuello mientras acorralaba a la mujer sin mirarla a la cara. No gozaba esa mañana de matar a personas.

Ella gritó de terror sintiendo su cuello cortarse de un solo movimiento. Antes de caer al suelo, Hisoka vio unos ojos lila que lo miraban desde el otro lado del callejón.

Zeth temblaba de pies a cabeza. Tenía la cara desfigurada por el impacto de verlo asesinar a 3 mujeres inocentes.

Sintió culpa. Una culpa que le atravesó hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Una culpa de la que nunca podría escapar.

-Zeth…-dijo con la boca seca queriendo ir tras ella.

La mujer seguía allí, de pie, lloraba sin emitir sonido y pronto comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta.

-¿no es la chica…?-Illumi no pudo terminar. Hisoka había desaparecido yendo tras la mujer-…oh…-dijo sumido en la curiosidad.

Zeth corría a más no poder. Lloraba desesperada. No le hallaba sentido. Quería despertar de aquella pesadilla. Quería convencerse de que seguía dormida y que no era cierto lo que acababa de ver.

-¡Zeth…!-la voz de Hisoka la detuvo en seco haciéndola voltear. Nunca la había llamado de esa forma. Se veía afligido y torturado. Ella no quería seguir viendo esas manchas de sangre en su ropa y en sus manos, las mismas manos que la habían hecho sentir tan querida y abrigada…eran las mismas manos que acababan de quitar vidas sin ningún derecho. Posiblemente él había asesinado a Joey. Sí, ahora no tenía duda.

-¡aléjate de mí! ¡No te acerques, maldito asesino!

Zeth había llegado al punto en que el miedo era tan profundo que se convertía en coraje forzando a su cuerpo a actuar temerosamente.

-¡aléjate…!

-…yo…-Hisoka no encontraba palabras. No sabía qué decirle ni cómo explicarle que a ella nunca le haría daño, aunque sabía que no era precisamente eso lo que la hacía estar así. Era un asesino, lo que ella nunca esperó.

-¡vete…!

Zeth siguió corriendo. Hisoka se sentó junto a la pared dejándola ir. No tenía caso querer hacerla entrar en razón como tampoco tenía sentido querer negarse al doloroso sentimiento que le rasgaba el alma. Zeth no volvería, ella nunca comprendería su vida, era mejor que se fuera, que nunca más viera su rostro…pero no quería vivir un día más sin esos ojos lila mirándolo con cariño.

Se levantó aun abrumado y el semblante oscuro.

Comenzó a llover fuertemente, era como si el cielo se estuviera burlando de su mente colapsada.

Incluso se sintió débil y mareado. Algo no estaba bien, el ambiente había cambiado, la policía corría rápidamente hacia el este.

De pronto recordó que Zeth era buscada por la policía y en el estado en que se encontraba seguramente podía luchar contra los hombres de azul.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo adivinando la situación.

Había sido descubierta y peleaba por liberarse de uno de los policías.

-¡yo no lo hice, hijos de perra!-gritaba con fuerza. Uno de ellos la tiró al suelo amenazándola con un arma de fuego-¡mátame, mátame de una buena vez!-le espetó acobardando un poco al oficial.

Hisoka quiso ir en su ayuda pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Un disparo le hizo volcar el corazón.

Zeth cayó al suelo manchando el pavimento con su sangre. La gente había empezado a correr despavorida al ver la bala atravesar el pecho de la mujer que gritaba por su inocencia.

El policía, asustado, decidió huir.

La chica de cabello negro estaba en el suelo mirando el cielo mientras la lluvia la mojaba de pies a cabeza. Sabía que moriría, lo supo desde esa mañana cuando vio el sol salir por última vez.

No podía moverse. Su miserable vida estaba a minutos de acabar. Siempre se dijo que moriría sonriendo porque la vida era bella, pero solo podía ver a Hisoka usando sus naipes para asesinar a esa mujer luego de haber estado a su lado como un hombre dulce y tranquilo. Solo podía llorar.

Su vista se nublaba poco a poco. Cerró los ojos para morir con dignidad.

-…Zeth…

Esa voz otra vez. No quería verlo. Se haría la inconsciente, quizás la mataría más rápido, ya le daba igual.

-Zeth…

El chico estaba a su lado sin atreverse a tocarla. Podría apresurar su deceso. Apretó los labios con rabia, no sabía qué decirle en aquel momento. Sabía que no debía haber salido esa mañana y sentía más culpable que nunca.

Zeth abrió sus ojos, le costó más de lo que pensaba. Quería mirarlo a la cara y decirle lo mucho que se arrepentía haberse cruzado en su vida…pero no pudo hablar, su boca no pudo emitir sonido.

Gruesas lágrimas rodeaban las mejillas de Hisoka quien parecía no poder manejarse a sí mismo.

Esa escena nunca debió ser parte de su vida, nunca debió haber mirado a la mujer que llevaba toda una tarde observándolo.

-…lo siento tanto…

La voz de Hisoka lo sorprendió incluso a él mismo. Sus oídos no podían creer lo que acababan de oír.

-Zeth, lo siento

-…no te creo…-la voz de la chica sonó firme a pesar de estar a minutos de morir

-por favor…lo siento…

Zeth había vuelto a llorar.

Dejó que el chico la tomara en brazos estando ambos en el suelo. No quería oírlo llorar más. Era más doloroso de lo que Hisoka imaginaba.

-…por qué…-susurró Zeth llevando su mano al rostro del chico-por qué lo haces…

Hisoka no podía responderle.

-…te obligan…-Zeth sonrió creyéndose esa idea. Prefería dejarse llevar por el sentimiento de felicidad que había surgido en el fondo de su corazón cuando lo vio a su lado-…qué malos…pero…tu no debes hacerlo si no quieres…-le dijo debilitándose

Hisoka la abrazó con fuerza. No quería mentirle pero tampoco reconocerle que era su trabajo y que él mismo lo había elegido. Quiso decirle que le había hecho recordar su humanidad, que era un ser frágil e influenciable, tanto como ella y que adoraba sentirla a su lado. Quiso decirle tantas cosas pero solo podía llorar y acariciar su cabello. No quería dejarla, no quería perder su aroma ni su tacto.

-…Hisoka…

Él la miró con ojos desesperados.

-te estaré esperando…-rió con dolor-…en el más allá…

Ella secó el rostro del pelirrojo y se acercó depositando un beso en aquellos labios fríos.

Un fuerte golpe en su interior la hizo doblegar su vista y sentir mucho frío. Hisoka la sostuvo fuertemente, incluso él sentía aquel frío que los rodeaba.

-…quédate conmigo…-dijo él de pronto con miedo. Nunca había sentido un miedo así-no te vayas…por favor…

-basta…es como si no fueras tú…-dijo antes de acariciar suavemente su mejilla quitando aquellos dibujos de joker que nunca le gustaron-…no debes cambiar…por…algo…así…

Su mano cayó lentamente mientras una última lágrima rodaba por su mejilla hasta perderse con la lluvia. Aun podía ver esos ojos fríos, ahora llenos de angustia, mirándola con desasosiego.

Sus ojos lila poco a poco iban perdiendo brillo, hasta que se cristalizaron sin volver a parpadear…nunca más.

Illumi estaba de una pieza observando la situación con los ojos muy abiertos. Hisoka era un asesino ¿acaso tenía sentimientos detrás de ese semblante calculador? ¿Podrían los asesinos sentir piedad y amor por alguien en especial? Estaba de pie a metros de distancia sin poder mover un músculo. Estaba impactado.

Hisoka seguía abrazándola, como si mantener el calor de aquel cuerpo la mantuviera viva. No podía controlar su llanto, no podía controlar sus pensamientos, no podía controlar su alma que se quebraba violentamente, sentía que la vida perdía su sentido. No quería seguir vivo si significaba no volver a ver esos ojos violeta.

-…Zeth…-al fin podía articular una palabra luego de minutos sin hacer nada más que abrazar el cuerpo inerte.

-pareces un idiota

La voz de Illumi llegó a sus oídos como un campanazo.

Miró al Zoldyck con el rostro desencajado de pena. No esperó hallarse con los ojos sorprendidos de su compañero. Tampoco quería verlo, pronto volvió a fijarse en los ojos opacos de Zeth.

-…si la policía te ve aquí…te acusarán…

Hisoka seguía ahí. Con esa molesta inestabilidad emocional. Con ese estúpido sentimiento de culpa que se veía de lejos en sus ojos.

No era el Hisoka que él había conocido. Era otro. Uno completamente _humano._

Escuchó el carro de policía venir por las calles. Illumi desapareció. No se arriesgaría por el pelirrojo quien parecía haber perdido la cordura.

Hisoka se levantó con la mirada sombría. Dejó el cuerpo de Zeth en el pavimento y le cerró los ojos, sacó un 4 de trébol y lo convirtió en una rosa color violeta. Nunca había regalado nada a nadie…y no lo volvería a hacer.

_No debes cambiar por algo así_. Las palabras de Zeth se repitieron en su mente mientras se alejaba del lugar con el cuerpo derrotado. Su mirada seguía perdida y desorbitada. Su mente no lograría encajar durante días.

Illumi se detuvo un poco arrepentido. Hisoka lo había ayudado muchas veces, quizás, podría hacerle un favor.

Se devolvió rápidamente. La policía había llegado y revisaba el cuerpo de la mujer de los retratos.

El pelirrojo había huido, pero no se veía alrededor ni se sentía su nen.

Caminó por el callejón encontrándolo en el suelo. Inconsciente, con los ojos perdidos en estado de shock.

Lo cargó en sus hombros y se lo llevó a un lugar donde pudiese descansar.

Sabía que Hisoka tardaría en volver en sí, pero tarde o temprano volvería a ser el mismo de antes; porque la vida y los sentimientos del corazón son una ruleta que gira y gira pero nunca se detiene.

**Fin.**

_**u.u que final xDD gracias, fue un gusto :)**_


End file.
